This invention relates to detergent compositions in the form of bars. More particularly, this invention relates to milled substantially soap-free detergent bars providing an acid to neutral pH.
A detergent bar having an acid pH has been deemed desirable since normal skin has a pH in the acid range (approximately 5.7). It has been postulated that if satisfactory cleansing action can be obtained without disturbing the acid mantle of the skin, an acceptable detergent bar providing such action would be especially useful to people with exceptionally sensitive skins as well as to normally healthy individuals. Since normal alkali metal soap has a pH in the range from about 10.4 to 10.6, it is not possible to provide a bar which depends primarily on soap for its cleansing action and which also provides an acid or neutral pH. With the advent of synthetic detergents, an acid bar became a practical reality.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,333 is directed to a very satisfactory low pH synthetic detergent bar. However, it has an appearance different from that of soap.
It is an object of this invention to provide a milled synthetic detergent bar which has an acid to neutral pH and which has an appearance more closely resembling that of a milled soap bar.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a low pH synthetic detergent bar which has the feel and handwashing (lather) characteristics of a soap bar, which is highly acceptable for washing human skin and which is produced utilizing conventional soap equipment.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the invention herein which is described below.